Hunter
by GrangerHermoine
Summary: Kurt is a Vitiosa, for what? Having powers to heal. In a world where his kind is being hunted down and killed, Kurt takes a stand, in disguise under the name of Chris Colfer. Will he be taken and killed, or will one rebelling group and a Blaine Anderson help Kurt on his challenge?


Author's note: I thought of this while listening to music and I though it would be really cool to post it. I hope you enjoy. Please review too!

The dark yet sunny day began to dawn on the boarding school of Dalton. Young Kurt sat in the confined space, feeling as if he was trapped in the place. Students here were taught to kill, and there wasn't even an option. They lived in the dark to protect them from the hunters that were searching for them everywhere. Still, Kurt longed for nothing more but to be free and in the sun.

Back then; Kurt didn't dare step into the light, not if he wants to avoid hunters. He knows the history of all this. Though the world sees them as bad, there really wasn't a bad or good side. They were being hunted.

There was a war between those with supernatural powers and those without. The supernatural group, being a minority, lost to the others. There wasn't much to do, except to get revenge. When they left, some of the humans decided that it wasn't good enough to just win. They assigned hunters to find and drain their blood, killing them.

The classes explained all this, but Kurt knew it was unfair. He knew that he didn't want to be pictured as bad, and he never did anything wrong. He was born into this group.

Every sunset, when a little light could be seen in the sky, Kurt sat out side to watch it. Admiring something that many humans ignore. Another thing was that there were barely any animals. But when Kurt sees a rare bird that was hurt, he would use his power to heal it. Thus his healing powers.

Confined in this space, he didn't have the ability to help the world. He wants to prove that his kind is not bad, at least not all of them and maybe he'll learn that humans aren't either. Over the months, he's made his plans to escape. There wasn't much he'd be leaving behind. His parents were dead, he had no siblings to care for, he had no friends, and he was bullied for his porcelain features. Kurt find that he would be happier if he was actually making a change.

He wasn't naïve enough to think that it was going to be easy. He knew as he looked into the light dark sky that he would be putting his life on the line. That he would have the world against him for a while.

He wasn't weak, he was strong, and he knew that he won't let others bring him down, so he's already packed some of his stuff and changed into his warm blazer and jeans, preparing to leave when the faint light is gone.

It was odd; to see a boy walking through the woods in formal clothing, but it was a symbol that people like him are civil, like some of the humans can be unmannered. He had a small grudge against humans. How could he not? Growing up like this. But he was willing to try to overlook it to save the world.

The light left the sky and Kurt quietly walked towards the gates. The gates had green thorns wrapped around it, but Kurt pushed it open, feeling the sting in his hand and the stab of thorns. He bit his lip to keep from shouting but could see the blood drip down the gates. It was cruel that they set the door in a way that requires immense pain to get pass. They couldn't just get an alarm, a smarter and wiser choice. No, they had to get this torture gate. When the door was pushed open, he used his power to heal his hand, invisible air pulling out the thorns. He could feel a tear escaping his eye and his heart beating faster before his hand was healed.

Breathing deeply, he walked further into the wood, the light was becoming more and more visible through the trees and Kurt admired them. He kept walking before he began to get hungry. He had food, but he needed to watch his intake. He didn't have enough food.

He could feel himself glow at the sight of animals jumping around. They hid behind trees before moving towards him. A rabbit came near and Kurt could see that it was smaller than the others. He reached to pet him lightly. The bunny tilted its head in gratefulness and Kurt smiled at them. He jumped when he heard footsteps and gunshots. He quickly stood up when he noticed an injured deer.

It was a major injury, and Kurt knew he couldn't leave it there. He began chanting an enchantment and his eyes turned hazel before it turned back to blue. He said, " Leah le esira." Holding his hand to the deer. It was healed before Kurt ran towards it and carried it away from the approaching footsteps. He could feel his resolution breaking. Anger burned in his eyes and he had to hold himself from sending the bullet right back to them. He never felt the desire to hurt before.

He quickly hid behind a tree until the people passed. Kurt held in a gasp before speaking quietly. "Hunters." Closing his eyes, he took his bag and continued his journey. He had even more passion towards breaking the evil in war and kill. He needed to prove that he was just like them, and stop them from hurting these animals.

The woods were endless, but Kurt kept walking, setting an enchantment of renewal in the forest as he did so. The plants were healthier, and the sky was clearer. It was unlike Dalton, where his power was limited. The footsteps began to grow and Kurt looked around him with alarm. Ever since Ryder took over, the place wasn't safe anymore. There was a quick throw of an arrow that struck beside Kurt and quick muttering before he ran as fast as he could.

Kurt wondered if he ever would ever meet a human that didn't try to harm others. He didn't want to be a hypocrite and say that he had never been rude to another, but he had never thrown an arrow or shoot someone. Animal or not, he never really thrown a weapon at someone. Maybe he needed a weapon. He didn't back down, knowing that this is just one thing that he had to face.

He knew he would have to show himself to the humans to get to their world faster. He willed himself to stay when he heard footsteps his way. A boy his age came out, with gelled down hair. He seemed to be conversing with a couple of other boys before noticing Kurt.

"Hi, who are you?" The boy asked.

Kurt pursed his lips.

"Chris Colfer." He said. He had to disguise himself from them knowing. He noticed a smile on the boys lips. There was no renaissance of evil. Did he know what he was doing was wrong?

"My name is Blaine Anderson." He said.

Kurt smiled and extended his hand calmly.

"Hi."

The boy named Blaine shook his hand and looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Kurt wasn't sure what to use as an excuse. He quickly improvised his answer.

"I am suppose to be here, I am just looking for my group." He said.

Blaine stiffened.

"What group?" He asked indifferent.

"That wouldn't matter, they are gone now." Kurt said. Blaine looked at him before relaxing.

"Is this your hunting gear?" He asked.

"No. I changed." He replied. He knew enough from his classes.

"Well Chris Colfer, would you like to join our group then?"

"Okay."

It was a lot better than he thought. He expected to be killed, or put in jail. The boys started speaking at once and Blaine reasoned to them. He turned back to Kurt before smiling.

"We are leaving now, you can follow us." He said.

Kurt walked to the back to make sure nobody notices the change in the forest. Soon the amount the trees became lighter and lighter, the delightful daylight shining brighter and brighter.

"It's morning already, eh?" An Asian boy asked. He squinted at the Sun as if it was normal for them. Kurt felt envy for them. He barely remembered the first time he saw daylight. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice the huge withstanding castle until the African American boy pointed it out.

"Look Wes, we're nearing the village." He said. Kurt pondered on the castle. It looked like Dalton, except bigger. He followed as the group began to move away. He controlled his power so that nothing else will be healed as he moved. One of the boys had irritatingly decided to converse with Kurt.

"So Chris, how did you get lost from your last group." A blond boy asked. Kurt raised his eyebrows at their idea of perking up a conversation, but other than that, he showed no sign of speaking. He kept on walking, hoping that the boy would stop bothering him if he ignored him.

"Are you tired? " He asked. Silence. "Do you want water?" Despite Kurt's thirst, he cannot trust these strangers anymore than to lead him to his destination. "Are you hungry?" The boy prodded further. "My name is Jeff." He said. Kurt kept walking. "Are you a hunter?"

Alas, this caught Kurt's attention. He decided to speak the truth with this one. He didn't want to pretend to be such a cruel position. "No. Are you?" Kurt asked. The boy and grinned and sighed. "No. Good thing your not. We don't work well with them."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. He looked the blond in the eye, demanding an answer. The boy smiled at Kurt's interaction. "We are rebelling against them. We don't agree with their…ways." Jeff saddened for a moment. "We just want peace. That's all." He said.

This surprised Kurt. He wasn't ready to tell them straight out that he was a Vitiosa, as the entire world named them. It meant to be corrupted, wicked. Kurt merely smiled a little before turning his attention away. The boy didn't miss the smile, and it seemed to have cheered him up. Neither of the boys understood how.

The crushing of dead leaves sounded under their shoes. It reminded Kurt of the circle of life, and his position in it. His mother told him that we, us, were the leaves under their shoes. Underestimated, yes, but definitely important, for when they were alive, they brought the oxygen everyone needs to live. She said that he could make a difference to how people thought of him.

_"In this world, people underestimate us, darling. We are worth so much more than they think us to be." She said, soothing Kurt._

_ "Us Vitiosa?" Little Kurt asked, sitting on Elizabeth's lap as she stroke his hair. The fire behind them crackled comfortingly. Elizabeth sighed in her rocking chair._

_ "No love, don't call us that, it means to be corrupted, something that we are not. It is what hunters labeled us. " She said. Kurt pondered for a moment._

_ "Okay mamma. How come we can't just all be friends?" Kurt asked. Elizabeth chuckled at his innocence, but she knew that under this innocence lay a very smart question. Kids could run the place better. She kissed Kurt's forehead, but didn't answer the question._

_ "How about you find out why one day and make a change? Little hero!" Elizabeth said lovingly, hugging Kurt. There came a few coarse coughs that he had been hearing lately. Kurt frowned-_

Kurt shut his eyes and squeezed them before opening them. His mother's illness wasn't something he wanted to explore at the moment. It unsettled him, even after eight years. He looked to see the city coming into sight. It was full of buildings and structures that Kurt had never seen. It was, civilized, or at least seemed to be. Kurt knew what really lied behind the picture that their society had created.

"We're here. " Blaine said, startling Kurt. He stepped back a little before regaining his balance. "Chris?" Blaine asked flailing around. It took Kurt a few moments to realize that Blaine was calling him. "Yes?" He responded. "Welcome to the city." Blaine said, smiling solemnly.

Kurt looked at him and noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes, reflected in everyone else's too. He smiled back at them with the same expression and walked with them as the city came even closer and closer.


End file.
